


4.25

by RenKagami (RenKrajnes)



Series: Star Wars OSF [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenKagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По|(/)Финн. Три вещи, которым По пришлось учить Финна, и одна вещь, которой Финн учил По.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4.25

***1***

Когда По зашел в столовую, Финн уже сидел там, за дальним столом, и что-то вертел в руках. По подхватил заполненный едой поднос и направился к Финну.

У Финна в руках была синяя упаковка Орео, и он мял ее в руках, явно не зная, что с этим делать.

\- Ты никогда не ел Орео? Смотри, что надо делать! - с этими словами Дэмерон выхватил пакетик из рук Финна, вскрыл его одним движением и вытащил две двойные печеньки. - Смотри, сначала разделяешь на две половинки, потом съедаешь крем, и только затем - саму печеньку. - Финн повторил за По, слизывая крем и Дэмерон отвел глаза, почему-то смутившись.

***2***

\- Вот эти кнопки с плюсом и минусом - это увеличение или уменьшение громкости, - По обхватил горячую сухую руку Финна и прикоснулся к кнопкам на пульте.

\- Эм, спасибо, - пробормотал Финн и По мог поклясться, что у него на щеках выступил едва заметный румянец. Дэмерон отвернулся в сторону, чувствуя, как и к его щекам приливает жар.

***3***

\- Влево! Поворачивай! - Крестокрыл дернулся, уходя в штопор, и По прижался к Финну, на коленях которого сидел - в маленькой кабине не было места на двоих. 

Научить Финна управлять крестокрылом было плохой идеей.

***+1***

По не знал, что на него нашло - то ли выпивки было слишком много, то ли радость от очередной победы затуманила разум, но поцеловать Финна вдруг показалось такой хорошей идеей, что он просто не устоял. Финн оттолкнул По, когда поцелуй стал чуть жарче, а руки Дэмерона уже опустились на талию Финна.

\- Может, свидание для начала? - с улыбкой спросил Финн, облизывая губы.

\- Эмм... Я... Как бы... Не до этого всегда было...- По смутился, сам не понимая, почему.

\- Не был на свидании? Не знаешь, что делать? Я тебя научу.


End file.
